


Bills

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Everything Hurts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, M/M, im still alive, physically anyways, sick beats yo, sorry its been awhile, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: HI BEEN AWHILE HASN'T IT! Okay so I know I said that Paul angst would be next and I promise that that is on its way, but it's been way too long and this is short but I just wanted to write it and let you all know that I'm not dead :) so yeah, thanks for sticking around and enjoy! -Em <3
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Kudos: 33





	Bills

**Author's Note:**

> HI BEEN AWHILE HASN'T IT! Okay so I know I said that Paul angst would be next and I promise that that is on its way, but it's been way too long and this is short but I just wanted to write it and let you all know that I'm not dead :) so yeah, thanks for sticking around and enjoy! -Em <3

11:16 pm

-Paul sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Paul: John did you pay the electric bill?

George: no I thought u were gonna get it?

Paul: omg

-Paul changed George's nickname to John-

Paul: since when have I ever payed your bills

-John changed nickname to eggman?-

Ringmaster: since when have any of us payed the bills

eggman?: good point

eggman?: wait so is the power out

Paul: yes

eggman?: fuck

eggman?: i was gonna play Halo when I got home >:(

Paul: then pay the fucking bills

eggman?: fine i'll go tomorrow

RIngmaster: do we even have the money

eggman?: no

Ringmaster: then how are you gonna pay the bills

eggman?: I'll seduce the landlord

Paul: youre going to get us evicted

Paul: where are u anygays

Ringmaster: anygays

eggman?: out

Paul: I said what I said

Paul: out where

Paul: is George with u?

eggman?: yes.

Paul: where is he.

eggman?: idk

Paul: wym you don't know

eggman?: i mean idk

-George missed a call from Paul-

-George missed a call from Paul-

-Paul sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Paul: wtf he wont pick up

eggman?: his phone is dead

Paul: where are you at

eggman?: uh

eggman?: remember that time when I forgot your birthday and u were mad and said you wished you had stilettos to gouge out my eyes with as you walk across my crushed skull?

Paul: omg im coming

Ringmaster: bro if we cant afford to pay the bills we cant afford to be buying expensive shoes

eggman?: i'll get you a new scarf

Ringmaster: gonna go light some candles

eggman?: good boy


End file.
